A Miraculous Meeting
by BlackBeari
Summary: A crossover of American Dragon Jake Long and Miraculous Ladybug, this is also a genderbender. Fem!Adrien, Fem!Jake and Marin and many more.During dragon training after school Jackie learns about ancient magical items called Miraculous. Its only by a twist of fate that Jackie bumps into Adrienne Agreste the very next day.Will also secret trio and celebrity trio. Please Review.


**A/N: American dragon and Miraculous Ladybug crossover because a lot of people liked my Incredibles head canon so why not. This is also a genderbend, but not everyone.**

 **Summary:** During dragon training after school Jackie learns about ancient magical items called Miraculous. Its only by a twist of fate that Jackie bumps into Adrianna Agreste the very next day.

: _3:00pm Canal Street:_

"Wait, so these things have been around since ancient Egypt! How does that work?" Questioned Jackie. "Yo, I'm pretty sure they didn't have ladybugs in Ancient Egypt, let alone now" scoffed Jackie.

Leaning on a wooden broom was in her grandfather's small electronics shop in lower Manhattan was the now 16 yr old Jackie Long the American Dragon. Jackie had changed a lot in the 2yrs since defeating Dark Dragon. Going through puberty and dragon puberty, her body had changed in many ways, her breast had finally grown bigger _*thank god_ *. She had finally gotten taller although not by much, just from 5ft to 5′3.

Her Dragon puberty had infected her in serious way. She was practically superhuman now. No more paper cuts or scraps from falling off her skateboard, those were a thing of the past. Gramps said it would take an adult dragons claws with enough force to hurt. Or someone with significant strength to strike her a metal baseball bat to bring damage to her. Jackie and her parents weren't exactly ready to test that new ability out any time soon.

Her eyesight was beyond perfect and her hearing was almost better than a dog's. Her teeth even in human form were as sharp as knives, and her claws were like swords. Jackie's favorite change from dragon puberty was how much bigger her dragon form was, her wing span was 50ft tip to tip. Her scales also seemed to shine and gleam on their own, she loved how they shown in the sunlight. She was practically fireproof now, and her body heat increased to 103.6° F. Jackie nearly got detention last winter when a teacher thought she was smoking on school grounds, only to find Jackie's breath was more condensed then others.

She had also gotten a change of wardrobe, since puberty. From blue cargos and a thick red windbreaker. In favor for a red leather jacket, form fitting blue skinny jeans with black ankle boots. And a olive green knit ribbed crop top, showing off her slight six pack from dragon training. Jackie had grown out her black and green bob haircut to end at her lower back.

All in all Jackie's life was going smoother than ever she had great friends, a great family and a great boyfriend, no matter how much he teased her.

"Hey! don't question me on the logic of it all" shrugged Fu dog. Flipping through the old book "I'm just here to make sure you know your stuff in case of emergencies"

Putting down the broom Jackie plucked the ancient tome from the shar pei's paws, flopping onto the couch.

"So, how do these miraculouses work exactly?" She questioned, flipping through the ancient book. They seemed to be 15 miraculous in total, but the two miraculous that seemed to be focused on most was the ladybug and cat miraculouses. Behind them was the fox, turtle, peacock, bee and what appeared to be moth miraculous. Scrolling the book " _Hmm. I wondered if there's a dragon miraculous?"_ Jackie thought. They further she read the more interesting the book became, Jackie brought the book closer to her face.

"Well from what the book states each miraculous is housed by an animal spirit, that... well basically power the charms, and give them wielders their power." Fu walked toward the cauldron they had set up, hopping on a nearby stool. He continued.

"I don't know all the details, but apparently the spirits themselves only have so much energy so they can't be in fighting form always." Fu began pouring herbs and strange potions in the cauldron.

"Really?" Getting up from her spot on the beaten red couch, Jackie moved to stand near Fu, tucking the book under her arm. "Anything important I should know about"

"The ladybug and the cat miraculous are the official head honchos of the miraculous group. They gotta ying yang thing goin on, ya know. If you really " Fu shrugged. "The wielders of the miraculous are chosen by the guardian, a position passed down from master to student, kept strictly on the down low" Fu gestured.

"If a miraculous got into the wrong hands they could do some serious damage" Fu shuddered at the thought.

"If you wanna know more besides what's in that book" He gestured to the book under her arm. "Just ask Lao Shi, he and the keeper go waaaay back, last I heard the guy took up shop in Paris, the lucky dog" Fu snickered. "Can you imagine all those lovely French poodles?" Fu closed his eyes, a goofy smile taking over his face. "I once knew this French poodle on the upper eastside who-"

Jackie snapping her fingers in the shar pei's face. "Fu snap out it!"

"Oh! Sorry" Fu snapped his eye open, remembering where he was. "Any way since the miraculous are all in Paris they're more the French Dragon's problem than ours" He stated. Returning his focus back to the now bubbling cauldron, he began stirring.

"Now help me finish this potion before Lao shi gets back and kills the both of us" Fu chuckled "I told your Lao Shi we be done with it before he got back."

Jackie eyes widened in surprise "Wha- Aww man" Jackie whined.

In a lavished apartment on the upper eastside of Manhattan, was none other than Adrienne Agreste. Model by day Chat Noir by night. Adrienne and her father had just arrived in New York City, on official business.

Nathalie and Gorilla were in the living room, making sure the apartment was completely secure and dinner was on its way.

Unpacking her luggage into the draws of her temporary bedroom. Adrienne couldn't help stare outside her window and worry the lights of the city reminding her of Paris.

"I really hope, no akuma's attack while I'm away" Adrienne sighed. "How will Ladybettle fight without me?" She began pacing the wooden floor of the large bedroom. "Who am I kidding as if he needs me to fight, he doesn't even trust me" Adrienne huffed. Adrienne's heart ached, she flopped on the bed pressing her head into mattress hoping it would swallow her and end her suffering.

Plagg took this moment to make himself known, popping his head outside Adrienne's handbag. "Hey, what have I told you about worrying about that stuff, honestly you worry too much" Plagg chided, floating above her head. "Besides think of this as a vacation, I know I am" Plagg said nonchalantly.

Lifting her head from the soft sheets of the mattress she wiped the small tears that were coming from her eyes. Giving the Kwami a weak smile "Maybe your right Plagg, this could be fun, I might even make some new friends if I'm lucky" Turning over she stared out the ceiling, thinking of all the things she could do in a city like New York.

As the day passed into night, neither of these girls knew that their paths were going to soon cross.

 **A/N: Sooo, what do you guys think? let me know if you want me to continue. If you want to see my genderbend versions of Jake Long and Adrien go to my deviantart Vixen-of-the-night, or my tumblr Vixen Nuit, where I post some fanart, of comics, anime and cartoos. I also have young justice stories if you wish to check that out.**


End file.
